1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to roofing assemblies, and more particularly to roofing assemblies including interconnected roofing panels. The invention also relates to materials of manufacturing such panels.
2. Related Prior Art
It is generally known to provide a roof by interconnecting a plurality of panels to form a substantially water-proof barrier. It is also known to fabricate such panels from a steel sheet that has been formed so as to provide various surfaces that can be engaged by complementary surfaces on a similar panel to enhance the integrity of the roof and to ease assembly of the panels into a roof. It is also generally known to treat the panels of a roofing system to provide an exterior having the appearance of a tile roof.
Examples of roofing assemblies including such panels are illustrated by the following prior art references:
One of the problems with roofing assemblies or systems including known panel configurations is that only one side of the panel can be used as the exposed or xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d side of the panel when the panel is made part of a roof. While there may be several reasons for this limitation depending upon the configuration of known panels, one common reason for this limitation is the provision of a rain channel which extends along one edge of each panel and which is designed to collect and direct water falling on the roof. This type of rain channel is often formed by overlapping or mating portions of adjacent panels that are effective in one orientation, i.e., xe2x80x9cright side upxe2x80x9d, but impair the integrity of the roof if the panel is inverted or turned xe2x80x9cup side down.xe2x80x9d More particularly, inverting known panels results in gaps between the interconnected panels, and an increased risk that the roof will leak.
The invention provides panels differing from the prior art panels. In particular, the new panels are uniformly or symmetrically curved along the lateral edges, i.e., the rain channel found in prior art designs is eliminated. This symmetrical configuration affords use of either opposite face of the panel as the xe2x80x9cupperxe2x80x9d or exposed side.
One advantage of this assembly is the elimination of inventory that must be carried to satisfy customer demand. For example, the opposite faces of a panel could be painted different colors. Such an approach affords use of the panels with a first side exposed to provide a roof of a first color, and the panels could be inverted and arranged to form a roof having the other color. Reductions in inventory are realized because two different colors or surface treatments can be applied to a single panel, thus eliminating the need for two sets of panels for two different roof styles.
Also, the new panel configuration facilitates assembly and installation of the roof, and provides light-weight panels of a size that makes the panels somewhat easier to handle.
In addition, the invention also provides a method of manufacturing a roofing panel utilizing infrared radiation (xe2x80x9cIRxe2x80x9d), or a combination of IR and convection heating, for curing an adhesive applied to the panel for the purpose of maintaining a particulate coating on the panel. The manufacturing process is highly efficient and produces a particulate coating that has a long service life. The efficiencies realized by the roofing panel manufacturing process achieves significant cost reductions. Power consumed in the curing step is less than that use for conventional convection curing. Also, the time required to fully process the panels is reduced, which entails a reduction of in-process inventory.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.